There are several fixtures which operate as sockets or light bulb holders or fuse holders, which by their own characteristics allow the light bulb or fuse to be introduced, either screwing in or screwing out, but all the known fixtures have inconveniences due to the kind of material used (generally brass) as well as by the imperfection in coupling the light bulb or fuse to their respective holders. Sometimes they may get stuck, that is, it is either very difficult or in some cases it is impossible to screw the light bulb in or out, or to place them in an operating position.
By using this invention, said main problem is avoided, because the elastic element has provided elasticity to the internal section diameter, so it is sufficient just to pull the light bulb or fuse, out from the socket, or plug them in to put them in operation without any problem at all.
Another advantage of this invention is that a spring is placed at the socket's internal section, which undoubtedly is a lot more effective and reliable than the laminated springs used today in these kind of fixtures, because the latter laminated springs, as time passes by, start collapsing, avoiding a reliable contact between the light bulb's or fuse's anode and the laminated spring thereby making the fixture inoperable.